


Rock The Night Away

by hharrytomlinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Party, Birthday Sex, Body Shots, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Harry in Panties, M/M, Stripper Harry, and harrys a stripper, basically lots of teasing, harry is nialls birthday present to louis, its a bit complicated, louis is horny fuck who wants in on harrys pants, niall and harry are sort of a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 12:59:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2812874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hharrytomlinson/pseuds/hharrytomlinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis' birthday is on the most inconvenient day of the year and Harry doesn't want to be at his party anymore than Louis want his birthday on Christmas Eve. They make it work.</p>
<p>Or Harry's a stripper and everyone's not really sure what that entails.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rock The Night Away

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to post this on Christmas Eve but I haven't posted in awhile?? I've so much shit to finish writing this vacation so there's that at leastt!! Enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (also happy christmas, hanukkah, and whatever else you may celebrate)

Harry’s not sure why he agreed to doing Niall a favor. Ever. Maybe it was the extra blow job he got last Sunday, or the vibrator Niall promised to get him for Christmas. Speaking of which, is tomorrow and he should really be making the trip down to Cheshire to visit his mum, but instead he’s waiting across the road of a stranger’s flat building for Niall.

Niall’s late. He’s not the most punctual person, but Harry knows that it’s his own fault because they had the same distance to drive considering they live right next door to each other. Harry even got lost on his way there, taking the wrong turn off the freeway and landing himself in an upper class neighborhood that definitely wasn’t the home of any friend of Niall’s.

When Harry looks up from changing the song on the radio to something a bit more suiting to his dreadful mood, he notices Niall’s crap of a car parking in front of his and takes the keys out of ignition, the warm air blasting through the heater turning off and leaving the car instantly chillier. Harry’s out of the car before he has the chance to notice, his leather boots crunching into the inch of snow on the ground that was only adding up by the second.

Popping open his trunk, Harry hurries to grab the duffle bag he’d brought and meets Niall by his car. Niall has a six pack in one hand and a large present in the other, grinning at Harry who can’t force himself to smile at a time like this.

“I thought I was your present?” Harry quirks and looks both ways before proceeding to cross the road with Niall. He can’t wait to get inside and that’s only because he doesn’t want his ears to freeze off.

“His _birthday_ present. This is for Christmas.”

Harry scoffs and rolls his eyes, muttering, “I’m worth a lot more than a birthday present,” under his breath, before using all of his strength to fling the door of the flat building open as to relieve some anger. Harry doesn’t want to be the one to ruin someone else’s birthday. He _cherishes_ birthdays.

The lobby is warm and Harry just about melts. It’s similar to his own and he grabs a mint from the table by the elevator, knowing that he’d scrubbed just about everywhere thoroughly before he left his flat, including his mouth, but doing so as to be cautious.

“Are you excited?” Niall asks in the elevator, taking Harry’s glare as a response. “Well I am, supposed to be good. Lou always has large parties, but, like, he said since it’s his twenty-third he needs to start being more mature.”

Harry scoffs again.

“How is a stripper more mature?”

Niall doesn’t have the chance to answer. Louis’ flat is across from the elevator and the doors open onto the third floor quickly. Niall’s fist is knocking on the door before Harry has a chance to stop him and tell him to wait a moment, so that he can at least calm his nerves.

Harry’s done this before and he shouldn’t be nervous, but he is. Niall’s going to be there, and he _knows_ Niall. He’s never done this in front of someone he knows before.

The door opens.

Harry feels like he’s really going to choke because the boy in front of him is only a bit shorter and his collarbones are spilling out of the collar of his shirt. There barely is a collar and its slim existence is completely black, showing off tattoos that Harry knows he wants to lick. The guy may be staring at him as well but he doesn’t notice between the smile on his face and his _quiff_. Harry thought his hair was nice, but he’s been poorly mistaken.

Niall ruins Harry’s view when he steps forward and hugs the guy at the door, exclaiming, “Lou! Happy birthday, man.”

And _this_ is Louis. Harry could faint.

When Niall pulls back he introduces, “and this is Harry,” just in time for Harry to snap out of it. He’s going to stay professional – or as professional as stripping gets.

Louis’ grinning at Harry, before glancing to the duffle bag in his left hand and frowns. “What’s that for?”

“Wasn’t gonna drive here in a thong, now was I?” Harry asks, an eyebrow quirked upwards.

“C’mon, Harry, I’ll show ya where the bathroom is.” Niall grabs Harry’s wrist and smiles at Louis in a friendly way, dragging Harry past Louis and into his flat.

Harry doesn’t get the opportunity to absorb his surroundings because he’s being rushed past a roomful of guys and down a narrow hallway.

“Do you need help?” Niall worries. “Like, getting tights on or anythin’?”

Harry shrugs, “M’fine. It shouldn’t take long.”

Niall nods and then Louis’ suddenly down the hall and beside Niall, grinning. “I can help you out. In case you need to know how the faucet works, or something.” It’s a lame excuse and Harry can’t help but roll his eyes, but he doesn’t protest when Louis follows him into the bathroom cheekily. At least he’s cute.

Harry sets his duffle bag on the toilet lid and lifts his shirt over his head, his bandana falling off in the process. He sets the Christmas colored fabric that typically adorns his head on the sink and kicks off his boots, beginning to pull down his skinnies when he looks up and notices that Louis isn’t even trying to hide how much he’s staring.

Louis notices Harry’s stopped and looks up from Harry’s torso and legs to grin at him.

“Well turn around.” Harry exclaims. “I’m changing, not putting on a show.”

“Why can’t I watch?” Louis smirks. “It is my birthday, you know.”

“I’m a stripper,” Harry leans against the counter, skinnies halfway down his legs and reluctant to undress any further until Louis looks away, “not a prostitute.”

Louis laughs, “We’ll see about that,” before he complies and turns around, facing the door.

Harry doesn’t actually care who sees him naked, but he’s not going to give some stranger the satisfaction of watching him change. He’s not worried Louis will peak (doesn’t actually _care_ enough to worry), so he takes his time folding his jeans in just his boxers and taking out his black lace lingerie that actually doesn’t quite classify as a thong but it barely covers his bum. The lace waistband falls just below his belly button and the underwear clips perfectly to his tights. The garter set was sold to him at a female lingerie shop, which is why it’s so nice and he takes his time in changing as to not ruin any of the clothing.

Louis doesn’t peak once and Harry’s actually quite surprised. He’s putting on his heels when Louis turns around and sounds to be _choking_.

“And, um, how do you know Niall?” Louis stutters out.

Harry knows Louis had requested someone who wasn’t “dodgy,” and grins whilst he says, “Met him at the pharmacy when I had to pick up my STD meds.”

Louis chokes.

Harry laughs and finishes putting on his heels, shrugging his shoulders, before saying, “He’s my neighbor.” Louis’ sigh in relief is audible enough to have Harry rolling his eyes as he places the rest of his clothes into his duffle bag.

Louis watches from behind Harry as Harry fits his bandana over his head, making sure to push back the hair that always gets in his face. He leaves the bathroom with his bag first, Louis trailing behind him and noticing the sudden height difference because Harry’s in _heels_.

Everyone hears the click of Harry’s shoes against the hardwood floor as he trails off towards the doorway, setting his bag there, before finding Niall among other guys.

Harry seats himself quietly beside Niall, about to ask him if they were late since everyone already seems to be there, before his wrist is grabbed and he’s following Louis to the opposing couch that’s only occupied by one dark haired male.

Louis has a lot more living room furniture than Harry – two couches and two chairs – and a much larger television. His flat’s surprisingly nice and Harry can’t help but wonder what he does for a living.

“So, Harry, is it?” Harry looks up to find the guy on the same couch as Niall speaking to him, and nods his head. “What does being a stripper entail?”

“Do you want what I do, or like, clubs?” Harry asks, knowing that everyone’s looking at him. Harry knows he looks hot and Louis’ arm sliding behind his waist and fingering the lace of his undergarments doesn’t help to ease his nerves.

“Both.” They decide, and Harry racks his brain for the rules he had to follow at the clubs he used to work at.

“Um, well at clubs, it’s like, the customer can’t make physical contact with the employee, only the other way around, minimal nudity, as in you can’t really show much, uh, genitals, and no sexual acts. There’s lap dances and pole dancing and stuff. You can’t kiss, er—“

“And yours?”

Harry grins.

“I do oral if the guys are cute.” He forces himself not to look at Niall because they’re _kind of_ a thing and that mixed with Niall’s natural relaxed personality is exactly why Harry’s here tonight.

Louis leans closer to Harry, whispering cheekily into his ear, “Am I cute?” and out of context it’d sound innocent. Except it’s not.

“We’ll see.” Harry teases, unsure himself, but Louis _is_ cute. Terribly cute.

Harry knows that what he’s supposed to do is low key – it’s for _Louis_ and they all plan to have a laugh, eat, drink, and watch a film. His job tonight shouldn’t be hard, but it is when Louis tells him to sit on his lap and he _does_.

Harry’s sitting a bit sideways and Louis rests a hand on his thigh, the portion of his leg where the tights aren’t quite connected to his panties yet. The television is turned on and the attention shifts away from Harry to Niall scrolling through movies.

“Do you shave?” Louis murmurs into Harry’s ear. When Harry looks down, he notices Louis is rubbing his thigh, feeling for hair, but there’s none. It’s all smooth and cherry scented with body crème.

“Yeah, my legs.” Harry hums just as quietly as Louis had spoken. He doesn’t want to draw attention and only pleasing Louis for the night shouldn’t be very hard.

It’s very hard to not squeal when Louis’ fingers slip under the waistband of his panties, feeling down the skin of his naval and then—

“And your pubes.” Louis adds in against Harry’s ear, before his hand is back to Harry’s thigh and all Harry can feel is where it once was.

Harry tries to relax against Louis, appeasing him by setting a hand on his inner thigh and nothing else. And Louis seems fine by having a half nude boy on top of him and rubbing his thigh until he says, “We should get pizza.” and everyone agrees with the idea. It’s Christmas Eve and they’re hungry, after all.

“They don’t deliver on Christmas Eve, I don’t think.” Louis’ hinting at something and Harry can tell. He doesn’t like it.

“Isn’t there a shop right next door?” A guy on one of the arm chairs asks, who’s been checking Harry out since he arrived but that’s nothing out of the ordinary. Everyone was.

“I can get it.” Niall offers like a champ. Harry’s not the least bit surprised and no one protests.

“Liam, figure out what everyone wants.” Harry goes to move to get off of Louis’ lap as he says this. He wants to come with – wants fresh air and a break from Louis’ semi against his barely covered bum, but he’s suddenly being pressed down against Louis’ thighs again – Louis’ _crotch_ , and Louis’ breathing into his ear. “You’re not going anywhere.”

Harry knows what’s going to happen before it does. The man who’d suggested the shop next to the flat building, Liam, collects the orders and writes them down for Niall, who’d forget otherwise. Harry knows that Niall’s only going because he loves the smell of restaurants and any shop that sells baked foods – or food and general – and once he’s gone Louis gets handsier.

Handsier, as in the waistband of Harry’s panties is being played with and the sides of his bum are being groped. Harry doesn’t mind, necessarily, but gets on guard when Louis starts to play with his hands. He knows his hands are nice and big – soft, even – but they aren’t that nice.

Louis has Harry’s hands cuffed behind his back before he can register, but Harry’s not as panicked as he should be – he’s possibly even relaxed, because he’s a pro at escaping handcuffs, especially the kind they sell at drug stores and sex shops.

Louis’ taken by surprise when Harry turns his face and laughs in his ear, making no attempt to set himself free.

“Predictable.” Harry chuckles, and Louis frowns at him. No one else in the room has seen the interaction yet and Louis’ glad of it.

“What do you mean?”

“What’re you gonna do, Louis?” Harry mocks. He turns around in Louis’ lap, making sure that everyone in the room can see his cuffed wrists if they look over at them, and his face in dauntingly in front of Louis’. “You wait until Niall’s gone, because you know he’s not going to let you do anything naughty to me,” Harry breathes into Louis’ ear, practically begging for Louis to do _something_. “And for what? You’ve got me cuffed. Do you plan to have me suck you off right in front of your best mates, who, in fact, probably have families they’d rather be spending time with tonight. Will you make me suck the come off your fingers after you’ve came all over my face, missing my mouth because not even a part of me doubts that you’re a terrible aimer, especially when you’re about to come.” Harry kisses Louis’ neck and wishes with the life of him that Louis hadn’t cuffed him, because he really wants to grab his waist and taunt him physically, but he doesn’t want to escape them quite yet. “You gonna spend your time with Niall gone wisely?” Harry laughs and then Louis’ jaw clenches. He seems actually angry and that only causes Harry to laugh harder, drawing a bit of attention to himself.

Everyone in the room can see how Harry’s kneeling to straddle Louis’ lap – his bum and his lingerie and everything about him that’s gorgeous. They can see the smoothness and the length of his legs and Harry knows this. So when Louis grits for him to get on his knees and starts to unbuckle his jeans, Harry makes a show of sticking out his bum and grins up at Louis, who’s fast at getting his cock out.

Harry’s slow at attempting to suck Louis off with his hands cuffed behind his back. He breathes over Louis’ erection, kissing it, before it moves away because he has no grip on him. Louis’ staring down at him, too, chest rising and falling heavily and body frozen, except for his cock which seems to have a mind of its own at times.

Harry’s not making much of an effort, making things harder than they have to be. Niall’s expected to be back soon and Harry can’t wait for a reason to get away from Louis, to leave him in an agony of the sort.

Louis ends up taking the initiative to put a hand into Harry’s curls and grasps the base of his cock, aiming it towards his mouth which opens compliantly. Well aware of how pink Harry’s lips look around him, Louis moans louder than necessary in front of his friends and squints his eyes shut, throwing his head back against the couch cushions and releasing his hands from Harry’s head.

Harry already has the cuffs off by the time he can hear the front door’s knob jingling and moves his mouth off of Louis with a smirk, seating a bit farther down the couch from him and next to the boy on the other end. By the time Niall enters the room with three pizzas and more alcohol, Louis’ gaping at his cock which no longer has Harry’s mouth around it and everyone else is gaping at Harry who’s grinning at Niall.

Niall’s confused.

“Why’s Louis got his cock out?” Niall’s casual about things nevertheless, setting the pizzas down on the coffee table, before dropping the bottle of alcohol into Liam’s lap, who winces and is quick to get it off of his crotch. When Harry looks around the room, he notices that everyone has boners, which is funny and totally coincidental that all of Louis’ friends must be gay or have some type of attraction to men. Or Harry.

“Not sure, why do you have your cock out, Louis?” Harry turns to ask Louis audaciously, and can hear the snickering from the guy beside him. As to hush him, Harry sets his hand on the dark haired male’s thigh, rubbing the inside of it, but never looking to his left to gauge for a reaction. He’s too focused on Louis huffing and fixing himself back into his jeans.

“You don’t want to know,” Liam suddenly blurts and Harry looks to him to find himself being glared at, “a truth of dare gone wrong, really.”

Niall shrugs it off and opens the top box of pizza, grabbing a slice and then another, stacking them on top of one another, before shoving it into his mouth.

“Zayn,” Liam sounds stern, suddenly, “can I talk to you, mate?”

Zayn turns out to be the boy beside Harry and he appears reluctant to get up, being so comfortable with Harry’s large hand groping his thigh. But Harry ends up moving his hand away and leans against the back of the couch, ankles crossed, and there’s no longer anything keeping Zayn on the couch.

Zayn grumbles something under his breath and gets up to follow Liam out of the room, leaving Niall, Louis, and two guys who Harry’s positive are Aiden and Stan in the living room.

When Niall gestures towards the boxes of pizza with his own slices and asks Harry if he wants some, Harry shakes his head with a sly smile and responds, saying, “No thanks, I’m saving my appetite for something else.” before he’s glancing over at Louis who’s noticeably uncomfortable and hard.

Niall has to be the only person in the room not sporting a boner because of Harry, except for Harry himself who’s good at keeping one down because he doesn’t want to be obvious and knows that the soft lump in his panties is already blatant enough.

Zayn and Liam come back into the room and Zayn places his hand on Harry’s thigh this time, glaring at Liam like he’s using Harry to get him angry, or something. Harry doesn’t really care until Niall’s also glaring at where Zayn’s touching Harry and then Louis is as well. The only people unopinionated on the matter are Aiden and Stan, who’ve been remotely quiet and speaking amongst themselves.

“Harry, darling, do you think I could see you in the other room?” Louis strains, and Harry shrugs with an innocent smile, finding himself being tugged out of the room by Louis and his heels clicking against the floor.

Louis locks himself and Harry in the bathroom and Harry leans against the counter casually, waiting for Louis to speak.

“You can’t, like, touch Zayn, and stuff.” Louis grumbles and Harry’s confused.

“How come?” Harry frowns, before realizing. “Is this because I’m supposed to be yours for the evening, because that wasn’t spec—“

“No,” Louis rolls his eyes obnoxiously and Harry sincerely hopes they stay that way. He’s certain it wouldn’t make him any less attractive. “Zayn and Niall used to date and, like, you can’t do that. Especially if you plan to get into a relationship with Niall, regardless if you’re a prostitute.”

“I’m not a prostitute.” Harry insists, because he’s really not. He only has sex for money on the occasion and that’s because he’s a poor uni drop out and is desperate for cash. He doesn’t sell himself to grungy old men, anyway, it’s only for the cute ones.

Louis laughs and leans his body into Harry’s, suddenly getting handsy and grabbing his cock, and Harry’s certain it’s because of the swig of whatever Niall brought home he’d had with his pizza. Harry knows that Louis’ subtly mocking him with his laugh, thinking otherwise, but is too busy trying _not_ to get hard to pay much attention to how Louis’ trapping his body against the counter, arms encaging him against it.

“Mmm,” Louis hums, “definitely not. Just someone who’s gonna let me fuck them, for money, right?”

Harry wasn’t going to get hard until Louis stroked him and he hopped onto the counter top, scooting back against the mirror and escaping Louis’ touch.

It was Harry’s turn to laugh.

“Not sure where you got that idea, mate.” Harry scoots down the counter and past Louis, hopping off towards the door. “I’m here ‘til eleven, then I’ve got to head out.”

Harry only has a few more hours to survive at Louis’ flat and it really shouldn’t be all that hard.

Things were going well watching television until Louis suggested taking shots, complaining that he wasn’t nearly as drunk as he’d like, before grabbing Harry’s waist and murmuring into his ear, “Wanna take shots off _you_.”

Harry doesn’t _mind_ body shots. They last only a second and should be easy, but nothing is when it comes to Louis.

Louis takes a while to find a lime and cuts it into fourths after hearing that only Zayn, Niall, and Aiden wanted to take shots off of Harry, excluding himself.

Harry’s told to lay on the kitchen table, whilst Louis claims that it’d be fun if Harry were handcuffed. Harry doesn’t protest, his arms behind his back against the table and few words to say on the matter.

The lime’s placed into his mouth and he shivers at the cold of the strong alcohol being poured on his stomach. Aiden’s to go first and does so a bit uncomfortably, so Harry’s sweet about kissing him on the lips after the lime’s out, and then it’s Zayn’s turn.

Zayn isn’t as timid and peels back the waistband of Harry’s panties – that’re high-waisted to begin with – kissing his pale skin and the tattoos that appear to be coming out of his underwear. In contrast to the kisses left on Harry’s skin, Zayn sucks on his bellybutton and the alcohol on his stomach harshly, demanding to be recognized when he sucks Harry’s mouth into his own. It’s quite a show, with Zayn leaning over Harry’s body and Harry wrapping his legs around his waist, urging him closer until Liam’s nervously telling them to stop and Harry gets away with a groping at Zayn’s crotch.

Everyone looks a bit uncomfortable but they’d asked for it, really, after making it clear that Louis was sharing his gift from Niall.

Niall’s next and it’s brief that Harry barely recognizes what’s happening until it’s over and Niall’s murmuring softly into his ear, “Are you doing alright?” Harry nods his head sincerely, knowing that Niall has to be worrying, especially since he’s the reason Harry’s at Louis’ to begin with.

It’s Louis’ turn last and he kisses Harry on the lips before slipping the lime into his mouth. Harry’s not sure what to expect but he doesn’t expect to have Louis tugging his panties, pouring what’s left of the bottle from his cock to his stomach, before he’s suddenly being sucked off like it’s for sport.

“Oh my god.” Harry can hear Zayn blurt but he’s too busy biting down on the lime, even though he’s not really supposed to, and squeezing his eyes shut. Louis’ licking the alcohol off and it feels incredible. He’s hard instantly and there’s nothing he can do about it, and no one’s stopping Louis, that’s for sure.

When Harry opens his eyes Louis’ looking up at him and pops his mouth off of Harry’s cock with a wink, before he’s licking up his stomach and clearing it of the alcohol.

Harry feels overwhelmed by the time Louis’ sucking on the lime in his mouth, grasping the base of Harry’s cock and laughing softly. The lime is spit out onto the table and Niall’s telling Louis to get off of Harry, that he can’t do that, and that he’s not a prostitute.

There seems to be a lot of controversy over what Harry’s job actually is, mostly because _stripper_ doesn’t do it justice, yet neither does _prostitute_.

Harry must be the latter because after uncuffing himself thanks to the help of no one and hopping off of the table, he has Louis pinned to the edge of it and is leaning his head down to nearly suck his face off. He wouldn’t be doing this if it weren’t for the aching of his cock and how it’s straining against his panties. A part of him hates Niall for making it stop and pulling his undergarments back up, even though he knows he was only looking out for Harry’s well-being.

Louis holds onto Harry’s waist whilst Harry tightens his palms against the table and leans as far into Louis’ crotch as he can. The heels give him a major height advantage, along with already being a few inches taller than Louis, and he feels powerful with it.

Everyone seems to have left the room, so that when Louis tells Harry _not now_ for a change of rolls, they’re all alone and Harry’s a bit frustrated. A lot, really, because his cock hurts and he wants to be fucked _now_ , not later.

They return to the living room and everyone’s either mostly drunk or mostly tired because it’s getting a bit late. Stan says he’s going to get going because he’s spending Christmas at his mum’s and Aiden’s riding with him so he leaves as well.

Liam tells Zayn that they’re leaving now, even though they drove separately, and Louis gets up, asking Niall if he wants a beer, and he agrees because the boy can drink just about any quantity of anything so long as it’s not bleach.

Harry follows behind Louis in the kitchen and leans against the counter beside the fridge, humming softly and watching Louis bend over to retrieve the six pack.

“So why aren’t you going home for Christmas?” Harry asks out of curiosity.

“What do you mean?” Louis frowns and opens a can, handing it to Harry, before grabbing one for himself even though he’s a bit too drunk already.

“If you were going home, you would’ve celebrated your birthday with your family, y’know.”

Louis rolls his eyes but he doesn’t elaborate. “Are we gonna fuck or not?”

“Two conditions,” Harry decides, leaning into Louis after bringing the rim of the can to his mouth. “I get to ride you,” Harry begins, and Louis’ too impatient to hear the rest.

“And?”

“And you spend Christmas with me.”

Harry shouldn’t offer because he barely knows Louis, but his mum’s always asking if he’s found himself a boyfriend. He _sort of_ has and their name’s Niall, but Niall’s going to catch the midnight train to visit his family and Harry hates the thought of Louis being all alone in the cold of London. Besides, he could always use someone to keep him busy once all his aunt and uncles get drunk and all he’s left with is his sister.


End file.
